Let me entertain you
by Yaoi-Mayer
Summary: Austria has been out drinking with Prussia and France. He misses Hungary and wants to see her again, and it goes a little beyond just "seeing". Rated M for sex.


**I heard the wonderful song "For your entertainment" by the wonderful "Adam Lambert" and I thought about making a fic to it. I thought of several couples, but did this. I'll probably do it with the other couples later.  
And yes, Austria will be seme(ish) for a change, muhahaha~ OwO**

**I also wrote a version including the lyrics, like this:**

**text_  
lyrics  
_text**

**But I decided that this was better, because I didn't feel like I could make the lyrics and text match very well.**

**I don't own Hetalia. Neither do I make any money of this; it is entirely for the fun of it and for fans of Hetalia. **

Roderich was watching Elizabeta from the other end of the big and spacious room. In here, there was queen size bed with nice and clean, white sheets and a ton of pillows.

She was lying on top of them all, reading a thick book in the tender light from a lamp standing on the night table next to the bed. She was smiling, apparently enjoying the book.

Roderich looked at her; she didn't know he was here. She looked so hot, so gorgeous, when she just wore her short night dress. It stopped a little over her knees.

He slowly, carefully made his way over to her bed, making sure she wouldn't notice him before it was "too late". He felt rebellious tonight. Tonight, he would not behave like everyone expected of him.

Maybe it was because he had been out drinking with the white-haired and red-eyed man, Gilbert, and his friend, Francis. He was probably a little intoxicated.

He climbed onto the bed and Elizabeta gave a high scream in surprise. Roderich placed a hand over her mouth and looked deeply into her eyes, his lips curving into a sly smile. She looked confused by seeing him here, this time of the day, and without knowing he had been here.

"Roderich…?" she asked in a hushed voice, eyes wandering over his person. Although the illumination was sparse, she could see that he wore other clothes than normally. Formal clothes. His brown jacket over the more light brown vest with a white shirt and a small bow. The matching trousers that stopped right over the knees. He even had his baton with him; it was in his right hand.

He moved closer to Elizabeta, straddled her and put his face so close to hers that they could feel each other's warmth and breaths. Hers was a tad quicker than usual while his was completely in control. He knew what he was going to do.

He then closed the gap between them by gently grabbing the back of her head and mildly pressing their lips together while he let go of the baton in favour of stroking her cheeks and neck. She shivered beneath him, leaning into the kiss and lifted her hands to touch him as well, but was denied this as he grabbed around her wrists and pushed them down on the pillows.

She uttered a slight moan into his mouth and he smirked. He had already won her. It was almost too easy.  
He continued to slowly slide his tongue around in her mouth, careful to lick every inch of the sensitive, soft and warm flesh he had tasted before, such a long time ago. He had missed it.

He broke the kiss and looked down at Elizabeta. Her eyes were closed and the lips slightly apart. She wanted more of him, more of his soft and sweet, velvety kisses.

"Wha… what are you doing here, at this time?" she whispered, her breath almost taken away. He just looked at her, not intending to give her an answer right away.

He started stroking her again, this time even more careful, almost not touching her heated skin, fingers ghosting over it. He still remembered how to turn her on from that time, long ago.

His hands found their ways to her shoulders and collarbone, continuing down to her waist, where one of them found rest. The other grabbed the baton and made it caress her cheeks.

He felt her body jerk and then gently tapped it against her neck, enjoying the small sounds it made and the gasp she let out. He had not used the baton before, which apparently had been a mistake. She seemed to like it.

"Hmm," he purred into her ear, bit down on the earlobe and was rewarded by another moan, "should I have used this some more?" While saying it, he tapped it a little harder against the sensitive and thin skin at the neck.

She didn't answer, but the fact that she shivered again, this time more violently, confirmed his thoughts, and he smiled against her ear.

"Well, then, how about this?" He let the thin stick slowly slide from her neck to the chest, let it find its way to her breasts. When the end poked the already stiffened nipples, Eliabeta arched her back a bit and moaned once more, louder.

He let it tease and poke them some more, loving the moves the woman made underneath him, swallowing the sounds she let out. It was like music, music that only he would ever hear.

It aroused him, of course it did. How could it _not_? Hearing that beautiful woman moan and see her, feel her writhe, and knowing it was because of him.

Slowly, with the hand not holding the baton, he started caressing her cheeks and neck again, this time not as gently as before, but more insisting, more brutal. The baton slid further down, behind the stomach and waist, past the edge of dress, where it stopped for a few seconds before going back up; this time under the dress.

It mildly touched her thighs and they twitched by the caress. It continued its way till it reached resistance in form of her underwear, and she gasped:

"Roderich, you can't… do that!"

"No need to worry, my dear," he just whispered, still into her ear, "I know perfectly well what I am doing." He let it stroke against her panties a few times, feeling himself shiver from the cries his ex-wife gave. Boy, had he missed those notes!

He then let go of the baton and sat up, removing himself from the woman. Her eyes were shaded and dark with lust but also a slight hint of confusion. The long and brown hair lay spread across the many pillows and made it curve in a very tempting way.

"Get up," he said, voice being hushed but still commanding. Elizabeta felt her body shiver again as she obeyed, listening to the beautiful voice. "Get out of the bed." She did as he said, confusion growing bigger, and her legs trembling terribly. It was hard for her to maintain balance.

She didn't know for how long she stood there, but just as she turned around to ask Roderich, he moved towards her, standing behind her back, once more close enough to feel the heat that radiated from the skin.

"Close your eyes," he whispered and gently stroked some of her hair away from her neck which he started kissing. His order was obeyed, followed by moans and shivers. He then took out a cloth he had been hiding in a pocket in his jacket.

He expertly tied it around Elizabeta's eyes, and oh, the joy of feeling her tremble so intensely! It was so arousing. He tugged at her hair and forced the head back so he was able to place his lips on her neck, sucking at the wonderfully soft and warm flesh, probably leaving marks as he also bit down on it.

She squirmed and groaned and tried to stroke him, but he just grabbed her wrists again with his free hand and forced them down, behind her back, so she was locked in this position.

"Though you always as the tough girl who cannot be defeated, you actually like being dominated, don't you?" Roderich whispered and quickly tied another cloth around her wrists.

"Mmm. And you like to be the one dominating for a change, isn't that right?"

"Of course," he answered in a whisper and abruptly grabbed one of her breasts, urging to hear her wonderful voice moaning. He wasn't disappointed.

Her shivering and panting voice made his own heart race even faster, made the blood rush through his veins.

He massaged her breast, squeezed it and mildly pulled it, all the while withdrawing sweet and beautiful groans from her throat which he gladly kissed, bit, licked. He still tugged at her hair, now a little more brutal, but careful to not make it hurt. After all, this was new to him as well; he had no idea how much "pain" Elizabeta could take.

He then made a surprise attack at the nipple when he pinched it, pulling it a little more than before.

"Aaah!" she panted and her knees quivered so much Roderich for a moment thought her legs would collapse under her, but she remained standing.

She now panted heavily and her heartbeat was fast enough to threaten with breaking the rib cage. Her face had gotten a fantastic red colour, and the trembling hands behind her back did their best to try and touch the man.

But he wouldn't let her. He instead let go of her hair and let it grab the other breast. The reward was the most lewd noise he had ever heard Elizabeta make. It sent shivers down his spine and he couldn't ignore the throbbing manhood that had become alive. How she never failed to arouse him.

As he continued to pinch and pull at the nipples, twirling them around, squeezing her incredibly soft and voluminous breasts, he knew he drove her closer to the edge by every touch.

After having touched her like this for a while, careful not to drive her too crazy, he took his hands away and made sure the blindfold was still in place. He then bit her earlobe again, making her twitch slightly by the pain he added.

"Take off your dress," he whispered and kissed her shoulders. He saw a smirk crawl across her face as she answered.

"You do it. You have a special expertise, after all." He had seen this come, actually, he had hoped for it. It gave him a reason to grab the baton and smack it against the bare legs.

Her gasp was invaluable. Shock and surprise mixed with the unmistakable hint of more intense arousal.

He hit her again, this time just for the fun of it, and because it also made him more aroused. Yes, he really enjoyed being the dominating one.

"I said," he mumbled, "take off your dress." He now let the baton hit her ass. She howled.

"What will I gain from that?" she whispered, turning her head so she faced Roderich.

"Either immense pleasure," he let his hands wander from her breasts and down to her thighs, where they caressed the thin and very sensitive skin a few seconds before the slender fingers stroked her most vulnerable place so lightly it could have been an accident, "or immense punishment." He now hit her several times, of course not hard enough to leave marks, but hard enough to make his message come through and she moaned like an animal.

"What will it be… my queen?" he added along with a deep kiss to her lips which made her breath catch in her throat. It lasted for what seemed like a really long minute, before she broke it off and smirked at him.

"You seem to forget something," she said and fluttered her hands; they were still tied. Roderich smiled. He actually had forgotten about that.

"My apologies," he said and grabbed at the edge of the dress, "seems like I will do it, then," and in one surprisingly quick and expertly movement, he removed her dress as she trembled and bit her lips to prevent another moan.

He tossed it at the floor and turned her around so he could see her body clearly. Just as perfect and gorgeous as he remembered. The round and full breasts, slim figure and long legs. Her face was still deep red and a tiny layer of sweat could be seen.

"Uhm, you look so beautiful, Elizabeta," he mumbled, more like a moan by now – he was incredibly turned on – and grabbed her head to crash their lips together. They both groaned into the other's mouth and while Roderich's other hand was free to touch and caress the almost naked woman's skin – what it of course also did – she could only press her breasts harder against the lovely body in front of her.

She couldn't see anything and this only made it all more exciting and erotic. She had no idea what she could expect, she couldn't see if he had prepared anything, nothing. The thought that he could do with her what he wanted was an amazing turn on, and she leant deeper into the kiss, craving more of him.

This time, he was the one to break the kiss, although it required a lot of, if not all, his will power. He looked down at Elizabeta and smiled widely.

He then gently turned them around and sat her on the bed while he got comfortable behind her, sitting as close to her as possible.  
_  
_"Roderich," she panted, her head leant on his shoulder as he worked her breasts once again while letting his teeth leave love marks on her neck, "just… just end it already."

He smirked against her skin.

"Oh, no, my dearest queen. We've only just started." He whispered into the ear beside his and pinched her nipples especially hard, instantly rewarded by the high-pitch sound she gave. It went right to his crotch along with the way she moved her back and ass that pressed against his vital regions.

"Such lewd noises you make," he mumbled and shoved two fingers inside her mouth while letting the other hand continue playing with her lovely breasts.

He twirled his fingers around, touched every inch of soft and wet flesh, made sure to cover them entirely in her saliva, all the while humming seductively into her ear and feeling his own climax come closer second by second.

She bit one of his fingers, not very hard, but enough to make him jerk a bit and hard enough to leave a mark. She was playing with him.

"So we're playing the rough way?" he whispered and used the nails to pinch a nipple, making sure it hurt, just a bit, while he was still holding two fingers in her mouth. She closed it around them and tried to keep them in, but he managed to pull them out, much to her disappointment. She pouted.

"No need to make that face, my dear," he smiled and let the dripping wet fingers run a trail alongside her body that shivered with need for release. She was close. "Who knows. Maybe, if you're lucky, you'll have something other – better – in your mouth later, the way I know you like it," he teased and let his fingers rest by the salvage of her panties.

"Hmm. Should I, or shouldn't I?" he said, smirking against her skin, as he let his index finger gently tap the hot and wet bulge that was her most vulnerable point. She gasped and instinctively pushed her body forward, wanting, craving more. But he then took away his hand, leaving Elizabeta to whimper with lust and need.

"Roderich… please," she begged and he could practically _hear_in her voice how close she was.

He shivered. Oh boy, how he longed for once again to shove his fingers deep inside of her, really feeling her, and making her feel immense pleasure.

"Beg of me. What do you want me to do?" came the whispering question as he placed gentle kisses on her already mark-covered neck and shoulder. How he loved teasing her like this. Why had he never done that before?

"Make… make me feel the same pleasure you did back then,"

"How?"

"Put it in me,"

"What? This?" he tapped her slightly brutal on her naked thighs with the baton and then made it circle around her entrance and clitoris. She twitched and her back grinded against his crotch in a way that for a second made him see white dancing stars of bliss.

He let the baton push at the fabric, aiming for the place it would give way, revealing her entrance. It only took two or three pokes, and he was able to push a little more at the fabric, making her squirm and moan in pleasure.

"Oh, you want this?" he teased and slid the tip around the area begging for release. "Such a pervert. You know what it is, don't you?"

She nodded, whimpering more often and more loudly now.

"Drive me wild, Roderich. Make me scream your name from the top of my lungs, so that no one will ever doubt I only belong to you,"

He couldn't stand to hear those words, he was trembling so badly. He was also yearning for release.

"You said it, darling," he said with a slightly hoarse voice and it was only a matter of seconds before Elizabeta wasn't wearing her panties either. "But you know, this baton would never be able to fill you, so how about this instead?"

And then, he inserted the two wet fingers inside her and sighed deeply at the wonderful, familiar feeling. She moaned and gasped at the same time and these two combined was such a sweet sound Roderich had never heard anything like it. It was the sweetest music he had ever composed.

He started thrusting his fingers in and out and made sure to listen to her breathing and careful to really feel her. She was so soft! Like the finest velvet were her insides, so wet and warm, welcoming him like an old friend.

He crooked his fingers and that made the brunette jerk with a scream where one could almost taste the pleasure she felt.

"Heeh. Seems like I hit a good spot, doesn't it?" he teased and hit it again, making his beloved woman wail in pleasure once more. He picked up the pace, thrusting his fingers in and out quicker and with more force, drowning himself in the sweet moans and groans the Hungarian let out.

He used the other hand to grab her hair and pull her head back and kissed her fiercely, brutally invading her mouth as well, licking and sucking, biting the lips, tasting the inside of her mouth again. Mmm, he could never forget this wonderful taste!

He felt her suddenly clench around his fingers and pushed against that lovely spot one more time before taking out his fingers and leaving the bed, looking at her. She had already expected the orgasm to come, her face distorted a tad, mouth wide open, shoulders pulled up. They now fell down, and she signed disappointed and slightly irritated.

"Rode… Roderich, why…?" she sighed and froze for a few seconds when the blindfold and tie around her wrists were suddenly removed. She looked at Roderich. His eyes were dark and clouded with lust, but he managed to hold himself back. She had always admired that. He was so restrained and in control of himself.

"Now, just look at me," he said in a dangerously seductive tone as he took two steps away from Elizabeta and slowly turned around. He then started undressing himself with the utmost care, making sure the long and slender fingers stroked himself whenever possible, and making sure it looked as sexy as possible.

Even though he didn't look or acted like it, he was actually quite skilled in a bedroom. And not only in sleeping. He memorized all the times he had succeeded in making his Elizabeta scream in pleasure, _his_name, how he made her face look, and even one time where a single tear had crept her cheek. Yes, he knew his way around her and what she liked, what turned her on.

He first removed the bow, pulling at one of the ends whereupon it almost by itself fell to the floor. Next was the jacket he just let slide off his shoulders. The vest was unbuttoned with such ease it looked like he had never done anything else in his life.

The fingers moved slowly and erotically as he undid the last buttons and tossed the vest aside, and he started on the shirt, but suddenly stopping.

"Why don't you help me?" he suggested, holding out a hand to Elizabeta, who took it after having looked at it for five seconds, and he pulled her against him. She gasped and looked into those beautiful, violet eyes, clouded by lust and desire.

Her fingers trembled so it took a little while for her to unbutton the shirt, but she succeeded at last.

"Thank you… my queen," he knew she loved hearing that. She loved it when he called her his queen. He then grabbed her face with both hands, not thinking about the sticky one, and kissed her intensely. She kissed back, leant into it, and ran her hands down his face, collarbone, chest, and waist and beyond, when she now finally had the chance.

She let her fingers stroke and caresses the skin and when she reached the trousers, she slid it under the waistband and grabbed around his hard and throbbing member, making him jerk and letting out a quiet moan.

She pulled off his trousers with a little trouble as she didn't want to break the kiss. His moans were muffled but it still sent shivers down both their spines.

She started pumping his member, slowly at first but then picked up a steady pace which made him pant and moan like he hadn't done in a long, long time. Far too long time. How he had missed her wonderfully gentle touches and her wonderful, wet and warm mouth.

He suddenly pushed her backwards so she landed on her back on the bed and he was over her in a matter of seconds.

She gasped loudly but that was muffled when their lips met again, the kiss continuing and his hands finding her breasts, squeezing them again, pinching the nipples .

"Nnnhg," she groaned and when they needed to break the kiss to breathe, she whimpered:

"Roderich, I love you so… Why did we ever part? We could continue like this forever. I wouldn't mi…!" but the rest of sentence got caught in her throat, when she suddenly felt something big, incredibly warm and throbbing press its way inside her. She screamed at first, both in shock, pain and pleasure but when she had had some time to adjust to the size of his erect member, she sighed. How she had longed for this, for all those years.

"Nhg. Tight as ever, my dear," Roderich mumbled and slowly started to move, almost being thrown off the edge just by this.

"Well… of course. I haven't… slept with others than… you," she panted as he picked up a quicker pace.

They didn't say anything now. Only the moaning, groaning, panting and deep sighing filled the room, filled it with their own music in a rhythm that was only theirs.

Roderich thrust inside her, quicker and quicker, feeling the end coming closer. How wonderfully tight she was! She clenched around him like she didn't want him to pull out but then wanting to deny him entrance. It was so fabulous. She was so warm, as well. So warm and wet, it made lewd noises rise from between them as he shoved himself inside her.

Elizabeta was in bliss. This could be a dream; it was so fantastic. He was big enough to fill her completely and he was still as good as that time long ago. She could really feel how he touched every part of her insides.

"Aaah!" she abruptly screamed and arched her back; he had hit the completely right spot. He smirked and hit it again, harder. She screamed louder and grabbed the sheets as he kept hitting that sweet spot, sometimes missing it on purpose to tease her.

"Ngh, Roderich," she whimpered and cast her head to the side.

"What is it… my queen?"

"Roderich, Roderich, Roderich," she kept moaning his name as she got closer to climax as Roderich thrust harder and harder, quicker and quicker, also bringing himself closer to the end. Oh, how her insides clenched around him! It was so fantastic; he couldn't control himself much longer.

"E… Elizabeta, I'm… I'm close," he moaned into her mouth as he kissed her deeply.

"Me, too, Roderich," she answered when he pulled back his face, the voice a mere whimper.

He thrust even harder into her, making her scream louder than she ever had in this kind of situation, while he grunted and gritted his teeth.

"Ah, ah, ngh, yes, Roderich, _yes_! Oh, _Roderich_!" she screamed and arched her back as the orgasm finally took control of her body and she felt her muscles tense wonderfully, and it got even better when she heard the beautiful man on top of her growl as he also came and released into her. The fantastic throbbing feeling made it even better and her breath got caught in her throat as she rode it off.

There were a few minutes of silence where nothing was said but when they just panted heavily, resting and coming to themselves again. Roderich was still on top Elizabeta and had placed a hand on each side of her head, looking down at her, smiling widely. She smiled back at him.

"That… was absolutely amazing," she whispered and pulled him into a tight hug.

"It sure was, my love," he answered and stroked her blushing cheek. She was so beautiful. It made his heart skip a beat.

He finally pulled out of her and they cuddled together on the bed, under the duvet.

"Let's just stay like this for a while", Elizabeta mumbled. Soon, they both fell asleep, smiling widely and hugging the other tightly.

**So yeah, that was it. Sorry for the poor quality, haha. I'd be glad to know what you think of this, so feel free to leave a review~ Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
